Anywhere with You
by time-converges
Summary: Donna and the Doctor visit a planet with pools of liquid jewels. Fluff.


"How can the pools be liquid jewels? I mean, that doesn't even make sense." Donna picked her way over the rocks around the glittering, natural pools, trying to make sure her feet didn't touch the liquid.

"Donna." The Doctor tried to keep up with her as she walked.

"What if you're standing in one and it suddenly becomes not-liquid? Then you'd be stuck, wouldn't you? And that wouldn't be very pretty, I shouldn't think."

"Donna." The Doctor drew out her name to at least three syllables.

"And how did they become liquid in the first place?" Donna turned to the Doctor. "Well?"

"If you'll stop talking, I might answer one or two of your questions," he said, his tone light as he drew even with her and stopped.

She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Sorry. I got carried away."

He pulled her closer and rested one hand at her waist. "They aren't actually made of jewels, they are just called that because of their colour, which comes from minerals in the water and the colour of the surrounding rocks. So, they won't become non-liquid."

"So they're safe?"

" 'Course they are." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, then pulled her along to one of the pools that glittered purple in the sun. There was a patch of grass alongside this one, and he sat down, quickly pulling off his trainers and socks, and Donna slipped off her shoes. They sat on the edge of the pool, dipping their feet in the water.

"Oh, it's warm!" Donna said, surprised. The water was slightly cooler than bathwater, but pleasantly warm on her feet.

"Yep," he agreed. "In winter, this place is full of tourists and locals wanting to 'take the healing waters.' This is the off-season, so not crowded."

"Mmm, that's nice," she said. The sun was warm on her back, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it.

"I love this place," he said, putting his arm around her. "Haven't been here in ages, though."

Donna rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me," she said, looking up at him. The sun glowed behind his head, leaving his face in shadow. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, and pulled him down to kiss him. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to slide along hers, and along the roof of her mouth. Oh, she loved when he did that. They kissed for long minutes, enjoying the feel of each other, the taste of each other, in the warm sunshine. He pressed her down into the soft grass, one leg between hers as they kissed. She slid her hands around him, stroking his back. She felt his hand on her side, softly stroking over the fabric of her blouse, his other hand in her hair, and she lost track of where they were.

They both stopped, surprised, as they heard voices approach. The Doctor rolled off of her, laughing as he helped her sit up, both of them straightening their clothes and breathing hard.

"I forgot where we were," he said, grinning at her. She swiped her thumb across his lips to remove her lipstick, and he caught her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Me too. Probably rules against that sort of thing, I should think."

"Probably," he kissed her again, firmly, pulling away just before the intruders came into view. They watched as the new arrivals chose a spot near the blue-green pool nearby, taking off their own shoes and settling in next to the water. "Wouldn't want to end up in yet another alien prison, would we?"

"No, definitely not," she said. His thumb brushed over the back of her hand. "Maybe we should--" she jerked her head back in the direction of the TARDIS.

He nodded enthusiastically, and they both reached for their shoes. He helped her to her feet, and with a glance to make sure the others weren't looking, kissed her again quickly.

She took his hand and pulled him along, "Come on!"

They giggled and clutched at each other as they made their way back over the rocks to where the TARDIS was waiting. "I love this place," she said, as she followed him through the doors.

"Anywhere with you is wonderful," he said, closing the doors behind them.


End file.
